


I've Fallen

by aubergine (anonymouslentils)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Comedy, Mexico, Priests, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslentils/pseuds/aubergine
Summary: It's simply a translation of a joke from Mexico. I've written it so it's fancy looking.
Kudos: 3





	I've Fallen

There was a small _pueblo_ in Mexico. As most of the population in the country identifies as Roman Catholic, even if only by technicality, a lot of people went to church. A woman at one of these churches was confessing her sins to her pastor, as usual.

"Dear lord, I must confess, I've had sex with a man other than my husband," she sorrily confessed.

"Ah, it is all right, madam. As long as you put your faith in our lord and saviour, Jesus Christ, all shall be well," the pastor spoke. "Please, do abstain from this in the future, though."

The next person stepped up to confess their sins, another woman.

"Dear lord, I-I must confess... I've cheated on my husband..." she nervously let out.

"Put your faith in Jesus Christ, my dear. He shall forgive you, and please abstain from doing it again," the pastor advised.

One by one, most of the women present at the church confessed to cheating on their husband. Their pastor, growing increasingly flustered by them confessing it to him, decided to issue a decree. If you were to confess that you cheated on your husband, you would say that you'd _fallen_ , not that you'd outright cheated.

Over the coming months, the women of the church would confess from time to time that they had cheated on their husband. Eventually, though, their pastor was transferred out. In his place, was a new pastor. One that didn't know about the code word for cheating. The first day that the visitors of the church were confessing their sins, a woman came up to confess.

"Dear lord in heaven, I must confess, I've _fallen_ ," she confessed.

"You've fallen?" the new pastor asked.

"Yes, sir, I've _fallen_ ," she replied.

"Well, that's completely fine madam," the pastor replied.

" _Really?_ " the woman excitedly asked.

"Really," the pastor replied.

Off the woman went to tell the fellow ladies of the church that _falling_ was apparently okay. The women of the church reacted delightfully to the news. Over the coming month, the women would frequently confess that they had _fallen_ , and far more frequently than with their former pastor. Because of this, the new pastor was becoming worried. The townspeople were falling unbelievably frequently. Surprisingly, it was only the women. So the pastor decided to have a talk with the town's mayor.

"Sir, I do think you _must_ polish up the streets a little," the pastor confronted the mayor.

"Why do you bring that to my attention?" the mayor questioned.

"Well, you see, all the women of this town keep falling. And very often, might I add," the pastor informer the mayor.

The mayor, of course, aware of what was going on, was laughing hysterically.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh, sir! Your _wife_ falls the most!"


End file.
